


Carved Into Your Heart

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mention of ChanKai, Vampires, mention of xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Kyungsoo knows being with Baekhyun is wrong, but he doesnt care. He has already fallen for the monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was actually inspired by Monster. I have had this in my saved stories for a while so I decided to finally upload it :)

Kyungsoo looked into his monster’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

Kyungsoo saw the long slender fingers begin to travel towards his face and he shut his eyes tight as the fingers began caressing his cheek lovingly. His fingers were soft and tender as they soothed Kyungsoo’s racing heart. How could he trust a monster? Answer: He couldn’t and probably shouldn’t. But the way Baekhyun spoke in hushed whispers and gentle “I love you’s” always reeled him in.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to reveal his lover with his tongue licking his lips slowly. He was giving him a devilish grin as he was only inches away from Kyungsoo.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Baekhyun said as his hand began to travel down to Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, no matter what. “You’ve told me before.” Was what he responded. His voice came out even and smooth. One of Kyungsoo’s abilities: able to sound collected even if in reality he felt as though his heart was about to burst.  
Baekhyun blinked twice in confusion and his hand stopped as his fingers traced Kyungsoo’s lips. He removed his hand from the latter and smirked at him.

“Have I?” Baekhyun asked innocently. “I must have forgotten.”

Kyungsoo gulped and Baekhyun traced the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. Baekhyun smirked and looked up to meet Kyungsoo’s black orbs staring at him with excitement.

“Soo-ya, why do you try to act so high and mighty. I know deep down…” Kyungsoo noticed the monster inching to him closer. This was wrong, he knew it was. But Baekhyun was too good at this game. Kyungsoo crumbled every time he felt the soft pink lips against his and he always got excited whenever he teased him with doing it again. Every touch, every tease just made the young man fall deeper and deeper in love with a monster.

“I make you nervous….” Kyungsoo shut his eyes as he felt the vampire’s warm breath hitting his ear. He shivered as he felt a chaste kiss being placed on the side of his face. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make it quick.”

Baekhyun licked the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, the vein that traveled through his neck and led to his heart, and Kyungsoo trembled as he let out a shaky breath.  
He felt a smirk playing on the vampire’s lips before biting down into the vein. His fangs pierced the skin easily.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes as he felt his blood being drained. It didn’t hurt anymore, he was used to it. His friends had told him that being in a relationship with a vampire was dangerous, but what they didn’t understand was the feeling that was felt when you knew that you were the only one they fed on. That feeling of knowing they only craved for your blood and nobody else’s. It was an intimate thing, the relationship between a human and vampire didn’t compare with any other. Two humans couldn’t understand how intense a vampire was towards his human. A vampire was protective and possessive, much more than a human could ever be. If another vampire were to ever think Kyungsoo smelled good, Baekhyun would be at his throat in seconds. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, isn’t a violent person but he would never allow anyone to ever try anything on his vampire.

Baekhyun’s fangs removed themselves quickly from the wound and he felt as his monster backed away from him. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to reveal Baekhyun wiping away some blood that was coming out his lips and traveling down to his chin. Being able to make his lover so weak and crumble is something that will forever make Kyungsoo feel pleased.

“Baekhyun!” A voice like bells called from behind the door.

Baekhyun shut his eyes and kept his hand pressed against his mouth. Kyungsoo knew Minseok was calling the vampire prince to finally commence the ball that was to take place tonight. It was tradition for the prince to walk out and tell everyone that it was time to start, but knowing Baekhyun, if there was no ball then he would have pushed Kyungsoo against the bed and shown him who he belonged to. But today, Kyungsoo was here only for feeding his highness and nothing else. Ever since Baekhyun had caught scent of the younger, he no longer craved anyone else’s blood. The only one Baekhyun could feed on was his human and the only one Kyungsoo would feed is his vampire.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, revealing light blue irises glowering at him, his brown eyes gone in the blink of an eye. He removes his hand and smiles at him, revealing much sharper fangs. Baekhyun usually looks simple, with a t shirt most of the time and dark colored jeans. His eyes are the color of chocolate and his smile is able to melt Kyungsoo’s heart every time (something he would never say out loud). Today, however, he is wearing a black jacket covering up a black shirt underneath that consists of long sleeves and a slight turtleneck. To finish the look, he is wearing a ring on his bottom lip with a chain that connects to the top part of his turtleneck. His hair is as black as raven, adorned to cover his forehead. Kyungsoo wishes he could stay, but he knows Baekhyun would never allow him to be in a room full of vampires he doesn't know very well.

Minseok suddenly bursts into the room, causing Kyungsoo to be pulled into the arms of his vampire. Baekhyun had acquired this habit whenever he felt there could be a threat coming their way. Kyungsoo had learned, much to his friend’s dismay, that the safest place he could be is wherever his monster was.

Baekhyun’s back was facing Minseok, while Kyungsoo merely looked over his shoulder at the other vampire in the room. Minseok was scowling, his light blue orbs peering into Baekhyun’s back. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white, long sleeve, button up shirt underneath. There were two leather suspenders across his chest that connected to a silver chain that was on top of the stomach portion of his outfit. There was an earring dangling off of his right ear and a smaller one on his left. His blonde hair was parted a bit to expose his forehead. Usually, Minseok was all smiles, but now he looked, different. He looked as if he was agitated.

“Baekhyun! Jongdae and Chanyeol will escort Kyungsoo home. You need to be out there now!” Minseok said in between clenched teeth.  
Baekhyun scoffed then turned over to look at his hyung. “I’m not going out until I see them walking Kyungsoo outside!”  
Minseok rolled his eyes, “Baekhyun! Everyone has been waiting for fifteen minutes now!”

Baekhyun imitated him in the highest pitched voice he could manage. He slouched as he stood there.

Minseok’s eyes went wide and his brows began going down into a scowl. He walked over to the whiny vampire and grabbed him by the arm. “Now!”

Baekhyun shook him off, “Get Jongdae and Chanyeol in here now! Or else…” Baekhyun stood next to Kyungsoo, clutching his waist and pulling him in. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Minseok hissed at Baekhyun and turned around, slamming the door as he walked out.

Baekhyun sighed, relaxing his grip and taking a step back to look over at Kyungsoo. “Now, where were we?” He placed his thumb under Kyungsoo’s chin and tilted his head towards him. Kyungsoo looked up to meet with Baekhyun’s eyes. They were memorizing, he wanted this more than anything in the world. But, he knew that at the end of the day, Baekhyun has a role and a duty to fulfill. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and swatted the hand away.

“You shouldn’t give him such a hard time.” Kyungsoo told him before turning his back to him.

“Hard time?”

“Minseok Hyung is doing this for your own good. You should appreciate it.”

Baekhyun dipped his head and was face to face with Kyungsoo as his body was still facing the back of him. He was smiling and his eyes had become those crescents that Kyungsoo hated (loved) so much.

“I know, but I just want to make sure you get home safe.”

Kyungsoo flipped around, causing Baekhyun to stumble backwards a little.

“You have a duty. You need to worry more about that than me.”  
Baekhyun scoffed. “I don’t want to go to a stupid vampire ball.”

“It’s a responsibility Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun raised a mischievous eyebrow at him. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what it was for.” He walked over to Kyungsoo slowly, a mischievous grin spread across his lips.  
“What does that mean?”

Baekhyun leaned over his neck and Kyungsoo tilted his head so that he could feed more. The blood wasn’t oozing out, Baekhyun makes sure to bite just hard enough so that blood won’t come out after he parts away from the wound. Instead of sucking out more blood, he kisses where the teeth marks are. “It means that no matter what, you’re mine.”

Baekhyun parted from him and gave him a grin. “And I’m yours.”

Kyungsoo felt the blood beginning to rush towards his cheeks and he punched Baekhyun’s arm, earning a laugh from the vampire as he rubbed his arm.

“You’re so dumb.” Kyungsoo said in between chuckles.

***

Kyungsoo walked in between Jongdae and Chanyeol. The trio walked in silence as they snuck away into the night.

“Is his highness still watching?” Jongdae asked as he took a slight glance over his shoulder.

The prince had told them to watch over Kyungsoo like their life depended on it. Knowing Baekhyun, they’re pretty sure he meant it. Kyungsoo didn’t like being treated like such a damsel in distress all the time. He didn’t like feeling as though he needed protection 24/7. But, he also knew he was playing a dangerous game. A human with a vampire was considered a treasure, vampires don’t usually fall for humans, but when they do, it means the blood is so sweet, so succulent. Vampires tend to target humans, such as Kyungsoo, because of this. Not only that, but vampires are natural thrill seekers, as well as, territorial. If a vampire targets a human that belongs to a vampire, there is that rush of adrenaline knowing that their target won’t be easy to obtain. But once it is obtained, a satisfying victory will be rewarded in blood.

“Yeah, he won’t step away from the window until he can’t see us anymore.” Chanyeol responded in his husky voice.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “He’s too protective.” Kyungsoo wasn’t used to being watched over so much, if anything, he was usually the protective one. The first time he had seen Baekhyun was at a clothing store. He was buying new clothes for work when a slender boy bumped into him. He was wearing an oversized gray t shirt and a white snapback. He was so tiny, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked. When he had fallen for Baekhyun, he didn’t know about his vampire side yet and Kyungsoo was the protective one, but that all changed when he had his first attack. He had been walking home from with Baekhyun. The two of them were telling jokes and holding hands, normal couple activities. Suddenly Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun let go of his hand and the next thing he knew he was being launched through the air towards a wall. He hit it hard and let out a grunt in pain as it made contact with his spine. When he opened his eyes he saw a stranger with red eyes peering into his. He remembers looking over the strangers shoulder to find Baekhyun’s eyes had gone all red, with fangs baring out at the vampire trying to hurt him. The fight that ensued was terrifying to watch to say the least. Baekhyun made sure to keep it a distance from Kyungsoo and always checked to see that he was closer to him than the other vampire was.

“Is that what you’re wearing to the ball Chanyeol? Or are you gona change?” Jongdae asked as he looked over at the taller one.

“I’m gona change. I can’t meet anyone in these rags.” Chanyeol responded back.

Jongdae snickered, “You just want to impress Jongin.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but release a laugh as well. Chanyeol has had a crush on a vampire known as Jongin for as long as Kyungsoo has known him, maybe even longer. Jongin was a prince from a neighboring kingdom, Baekhyun and him got along well and he came frequently to visit him.

“Well I mean…a lot of princesses are gonna be there too.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him, “Yeah, but you want Jongin.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “Well the princesses aren’t there for me anyway. They’re all there for Baek.”

Hearing this, Kyungsoo glanced over at Chanyeol with a curious expression on his face.

“Technically, ALL of the princes and princesses are there for Baekhyun.” Jongdae responded as he looked on ahead.

Kyungsoo’s head took a quick turn towards Jongdae. “What does that mean?”

The two vampires looked at Kyungsoo. The human looked directly into Jongdae’s eyes, a question arising in them. Jongdae tilted his head a bit then straightened up, his feline like smile beginning to creep up slowly. “Baekhyun didn’t tell you what the ball was for?”

Kyungsoo always figured that the balls were just parties thrown by the king and queen just because they were bored. He never actually thought that perhaps there was some purpose to them. Baekhyun always described them as boring, he said that most of the night consisted of him simply sitting at the throne as he watched everyone dance and converse. Of course, he also mentioned that Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok and Jongin would keep him company and the five of them would talk all night. Baekhyun did mention once that sometimes, he would dance with someone because he was forced to by his parents.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at each other then back at Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know if-“

Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his sentence because Kyungsoo grabbed him by the ear and yanked it down. He let out a yelp as his head dropped to Kyungsoo’s level. Who would have thought a human could be so scary. Kyungsoo would honestly be the scariest vampire ever if Baekhyun decided to change him.

“Ah! Ok, ok! I’ll talk!” Chanyeol finally let out, Jongdae was too busy laughing hysterically to help him from his ordeal.  
Kyungsoo let go of his ear and Chanyeol’s hand shot up to soothe his injury. “You’re scary.”

“Spill it Park!”

Chanyeol scowled at Kyungsoo. “I can drain you clean right here, right now.”

Jongdae snickered. “Good luck explaining that one to Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol eyes widened and he looked over at Jongdae. “Good point.”

Jongdae smiled and walked over to face Kyungsoo. He stood right in front of him and Kyungsoo stared straight at him.

“The ball tonight is full of nothing but admirers of Baekhyun, excluding Jongin. His parents want him to choose someone from the bunch.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “It’s an engagement party?”

“Something like that. Baekhyun’s parents are hoping that he’ll fall for a vampire.” Chanyeol chimed in.

“But, they have nothing against you Kyungsoo.” Jongdae was quick to add.

“They just wish I was a vampire.”

The rest of the walk was silent. Jongdae and Chanyeol made an occasional joke to try and lighten the mood, but Kyungsoo’s mind was somewhere else. Maybe it would be better if he was a vampire. It wasn’t the first time this thought crossed his mind either, many issues existed for a vampire and human couple. For starters, how protective Baekhyun was towards him. So much of this protection would diminish and he would be able to be with Baekhyun without any problem at all. There was also the issue of mortality. Baekhyun was immortal, meaning him dying of natural causes was out of the question. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, had so many ways in which his life could end. Every single second that passed meant that he was getting closer and closer to death. His body would eventually decay away, Baekhyun’s body was set to stay this way…forever.

***

Kyungsoo lay in his bed, his eyes were shut, but he was wide awake. He had arrived home and made himself something to eat. He took his time since he had nothing else to do today anyway. He ate slowly after he was done cooking, occasionally glancing up to look out at the stars twinkling outside. Chanyeol and Jongdae made sure everything was locked and left quickly, they didn’t want to miss whatever was going on in that ball. Kyungsoo had taken a shower shortly after he had finished his meal and made sure the kitchen was clean. He had put on an oversized T shirt and stayed in his boxers when he got out. He sat in front of the television watching whatever variety show was on, but wasn’t really paying attention. It just didn’t seem fair. Baekhyun always threw a tantrum if Kyungsoo was alone with anyone that found him even remotely attractive, yet Baekhyun was at a party designed to find him a fiancé and Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything about it. He had eventually decided to turn off the television, watching a screen was only reminding him of how someone could be flirting with Baekhyun right now. They could be winking at him, holding his hand, giggling at his stupid antics. His teeth gritted together and he let out an exasperated sigh. He turned off the television and threw the remote at the edge of the sofa. He walked over to his bed, after he made sure all of the lights were off, and settled himself in. Now, he lies with his eyes shut as all of the thoughts cloud his mind.

He opens his eyes to stare at a dark ceiling. Maybe it’s better this way. Baekhyun is a vampire and Kyungsoo is a human, their relationship is dangerous, maybe they could each find someone else.

Kyungsoo sighed and shut his eyes again. Who is he trying to fool? He can’t give up Baekhyun, he is already in too deep. Baekhyun was his boyfriend and damn whoever tried to take him away. Baekhyun was precious to him, something he would never say aloud, but it was true. He had always wondered how he could become a vampire, that way, there was no risk and they could be a normal vampire couple. Turning into a vampire was a thought that crossed his mind many times, but he never actually told Baekhyun about it. At first he figured that there was no way a transformation was possible, but on one occurrence, he was left alone with Minseok. The both of them were talking comfortably when he had told him that Luhan, his mate, was a human when he had met him. He wanted to know more, but just then, Baekhyun barged in, wrapping arms around Kyungsoo as he had on his gummy smile. Minseok took that as the cue to walk out of the room immediately.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes, turned around, and let his body relax onto the bed, he felt himself sinking into the mattress and suddenly felt a little cold. He pulled up the blanket higher onto his body and wrapped himself in it. He pulled it all the way up to his chin as he let his head sink into the pillow. He scrunched up his face as a felt a breeze hitting his face…wait breeze? Suddenly, he felt a finger place itself on his cheek. His eyes bolted open and his hands subconsciously went up to push away whatever was in front of him. He jumped off the bed in the opposite direction. His eyes made out a figure in the dark and his hand was on the wall, searching for the light switch. He realized there was a silver bat under his bed, (something Baekhyun insisted he keep just in case of a situation he needed to hurt a vampire) if he could just turn on the light then make a bolt for it.

“Kyungsoo, it’s me!”

His hand stopped right on the switch, but he didn’t flip it. He recognized that voice anywhere. His head slowly turned to the figure and he saw it walking towards the edge of his bed. The figure finally got to it and the moonlight shined on him perfectly, revealing the black long sleeved shirt and dark hair. The moonlight illuminated his pearl colored skin and it made him look like an angel as he stood below it.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, both his arms dropping to his sides.

Baekhyun smiled and next thing Kyungsoo knew, he was on his back against the bed. Baekhyun was snuggled up on top of him and his legs were intertwined with his. Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around him and he let his chin rest on top of Baekhyun’s head. Vampires were quick, they could do simple tasks at speeds that a human would never be able to keep up with. It was no wonder that Kyungsoo was standing by the light switch and in less than a second he was laying on the bed.

“I missed you.” Baekhyun said. His eyes were shut and he was lying on top of Kyungsoo’s chest. “I snuck out to see you.”  
Kyungsoo placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s head and he rubbed his hair. “You came in through the window?”  
Baekhyun nodded. “Did you miss me?” His eyes darted up to meet Kyungsoo’s. He looked down and saw that his eyes were the color of chocolate again and they were practically sparkling.

Kyungsoo smiled and shut his eyes. He turned his head away and opened them again, “Of course not.”  
Baekhyun giggled and snuggled again into Kyungsoo’s chest.

They stayed like this for a while. Being able to have Baekhyun in his arms was enough for him. The silence was nice, it wasn’t awkward, and it was comforting.

“Baekhyun?”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was a matchmaker party?”

Baekhyun stayed still for a bit and didn’t answer. Kyungsoo waited until he finally got a response.

He finally looked up again. “Because there was no need for you to know.”

“No need for me to know?” Kyungsoo let him go and sat up in the bed. He sat in a criss cross position and Baekhyun looked up at him even as his head hit the bed. He, also, sat up straight in front of Kyungsoo.

“Soo, the reason there was no need for you to know was because I didn’t want to add unnecessary stress.”

“So, you were just gonna hide the fact that others are trying to steal my boyfriend from me?”

Baekhyun sighed, “Have a little more trust in me.”

“Fine, next time that guy from bio asks me to study with him alone again, I’ll say yeah and just not tell you about it.” There had been this guy in class who had been hitting on Kyungsoo for a while now. He constantly asked him out on dates and he had rejected each invitation every time. Baekhyun found out about him and hated his guts with a flaming passion. The vampire had even asked once if he could feed him to Chanyeol and Jongdae (Kyungsoo had said no immediately). Kyungsoo knew the comment would make Baekhyun mad, but he didn’t exactly anticipate what would happen next.

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped and he let out a blood curling hiss, which alone made Kyungsoo instantly regret saying it. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the wrists and pinned him against the bed. Baekhyun was hovering inches from his face and Kyungsoo stared into red irises as he saw a smirk playing on his vampire’s lips. “You don’t mean that.” There he was again. His monster was making himself known to show Kyungsoo who he belonged to. When it came to dates, hanging out with friends, or any activity they did together, Kyungsoo was the dominant. Baekhyun was the one who was under his arm, snuggling on him as he acted like a puppy. But, the roles immediately switched when Baekhyun got possessive. When Baekhyun got possessive over what was his, he became the vampire that Kyungsoo is staring at. His eyes change from brown to a blood red, his fangs make themselves visible, and there was a glint in his eyes that Kyungsoo can’t really describe.

“Kyungsoo, don’t play like that. Or else I will feed him to Chanyeol.”  
Kyungsoo looked deep into red eyes and realized that there was no way he was kidding. Most people would be scared, Kyungsoo wasn’t. He never was. If anything, he wanted to be a vampire too.

As he looked into his eyes he asked, “Baekhyun, can you change me?”

Baekhyun blinked twice and his eyes began fading slowly from red to brown. The grip on his wrists began to release and his head tilted slowly to the left, trying to take in what Kyungsoo had just asked of him. “What?” his voice came out almost as if he was uneasy.

“I’ve been thinking about it, I want to be what you are.”  
Baekhyun slowly began getting off of him. He sat in front of him and just stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he laid there. Kyungsoo sat up and looked into his eyes. “I been thinking about it a lot.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped as if to say something then he shut it again. His lips slowly began to part, “Kyungsoo, I don’t know if-“

“I know Luhan wasn’t always a vampire.” Kyungsoo responded quickly, cutting Baekhyun off.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and leaned into Kyungsoo slowly. He placed his head gently on his chest.

“Baekhyun, if I was a vampire, then you would never have to worry about another vampire trying to kill me all of the time and your parents would accept me.”

Baekhyun’s head shot up quickly and he was pouting. “Kyungie! My parents like you. And I don’t care that you’re a human! I can protect you from anything!”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Baekhyun! There is more risk if I stay human!”

Baekhyun sighed and looked away. “It’s dangerous…I don’t know if I would be able to do it”

Kyungsoo stared at him. He knew Baekhyun would never hurt him purposely. He would never do anything that would risk Kyungsoo’s safety. He wasn’t sure exactly what consisted in making a human a vampire, but he knew it was a topic that they both should at least discuss.

Baekhyun turned to face him, eyes wide and full of worry. “Can we discuss this another time? I had a stressful night.” Baekhyun made his puppy eyes and showed off the little pout that Kyungsoo could never say no to.

Kyungsoo released a sigh. “Fine.” He raised his hand to place it on Baekhyun’s cheek. “But we will talk about this.” He made sure to emphasize on the “will” in his sentence.

Baekhyun smiled his gummy smile and threw himself on top of him. Kyungsoo fell back and laughed as he held Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun cuddled into his chest and shut his eyes. Kyungsoo laced his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and slowly closed his eyes. Baekhyun doesn’t need as much sleep as he does, but he claims he likes to just lay next to Kyungsoo because it’s nice to watch him sleep (not creepy at all). Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, as long as when he wakes up Baekhyun will be there. He’s happy like this, having Baekhyun as his boyfriend. He can also be content like this, for now. But he won’t let the topic drop. He wasn’t about to give up on this. He knew that him becoming a vampire would be beneficial for everyone. As of right now, he lives as a vampire’s human, but someday in the future, he will live as Baekhyun’s vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was hiding something, when Kyungsoo finds out what it is, he knows he has to change...permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Carved Into Your Heart :)

Kyungsoo sat in his apartment as he sipped the tea he had made for himself. “That’s nasty, how do you drink it?” Baekhyun had asked him once. Kyungsoo smiled at the memory and placed the mug down on the table. He hadn’t seen his vampire for about two weeks now. No calls, texts, anything. That was extremely weird on Baekhyun’s behalf. Of course, Chanyeol or Jongdae had been coming in to check on how he was doing every morning and night. But they never told him exactly where Baekhyun was. Whenever Kyungsoo asked, they shrugged it off saying, “He’s just busy.” Or leave all together. 

The last time he had seen him, Baekhyun had fed on him. He was in the prince’s quarters and Baekhyun merely ate and then made small talk. He had noticed that Baekhyun had been clingy, more than usual. But he hadn’t paid much attention to it. Baekhyun dropped him off home and then he lost all contact with him. Kyungsoo was never one to text first, it just didn’t happen, but after an entire day with no calls or texts he decided to finally send a simple “hey”. The text was left unread. Then shortly after, Luhan had crawled in through the window to check up on how he was doing. He left in five minutes, meaning he couldn’t ask where Baekhyun was. 

Kyungsoo’s hands were on the warm mug, steam wafting out it. Suddenly, he heard a window open then a tumble. He shut his eyes and chuckled. “Be more careful giant.” He said teasingly.

Chanyeol had always been clumsy, Kyungsoo at first found him intimidating. He stood at six feet and wasn’t smiling when Baekhyun had introduced them. He looked Kyungsoo up and down with an intense gaze and Kyungsoo just stared at him. He knew Baekhyun had a royal guard, but Chanyeol seemed so scary. Kyungsoo merely gulped and looked the other way. _“Is this him?”_ Chanyeol had asked in a deep voice. Kyungsoo continued looking the other way then heard a thud and saw from the corner of his eye, that Chanyeol had stumbled forward and fell flat on his face. Baekhyun began laughing hysterically and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Your window is too small, consider making it bigger!” Chanyeol said as he walked over to Kyungsoo. He stood next to him and rubbed his head. Kyungsoo looked up at him with an open mouthed smile.

“It’s your fault for being so big!”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo looked down to see the tea on the table. “Made myself some tea.”

Chanyeol pouted and nodded. “I have to make sure you get to school safe. Prince’s orders.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

The prince had been ignoring all his calls and texts, yet still had the audacity to tell others to watch out for him. He couldn’t even get a clear answer of where he was at. He took another sip of his tea.

“Kyungsoo-ya~” The giant whined playfully.

Chanyeol grabbed him by the waist and picked him up, spilling his tea all over the kitchen floor.

“Don’t be so grumpy.”

Kyungsoo yelled as Chanyeol jumped up and down the apartment. He was going to leave right after he finished his drink, but now he has to clean up the mess that Chanyeol caused. He had just mopped too…

Eventually, Chanyeol put him down by the sofa, “Better?” he asked with a wide grin across his face.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “No!” he said with wide eyes. “Now I have to clean up the mess you made.”

***

“So, your vampire boyfriend has been gone for two weeks?” Junmyeon asked as he bit down on a peach.

“Basically.” Kyungsoo answered as he picked at the zipper on his backpack.

Junmyeon nodded as his mouth was full of the fruit. Kyungsoo had known Junmyeon for as long as he could remember. Their mothers were friends and therefore made their kids meet at an extremely young age. He confided in Junmyeon for everything. He was the first to know about his relationship with a vampire, Junmyeon found it hard to believe considering how Baekhyun looked so…fragile. His eyes had practically bulged out when Kyungsoo added that Baekhyun was also the prince of the vampire world.  Junmyeon found that one practically impossible to believe.

“Maybe he’s busy doing royal duties.” Junmyeon said as he swallowed.

Kyungsoo scoffed as he shook his head and looked down.

“Hey, you never know.”

Maybe Kyungsoo was overreacting. Maybe he was acting like an obsessive boyfriend that needed to calm down because what was happening was really nothing at all. But, at the same time…if it was him doing it to Baekhyun, he would never hear the end of it. Baekhyun would nag at him and be persistent on knowing why Kyungsoo was ignoring him. He has thought about going over to Baekhyun’s home, a big mansion located a couple of cities away. But, Jongdae and Chanyeol have been keeping him on a tight watch. At one point, he got in his car and began driving, he needed ten more minutes to get there, but was stopped when Jongdae got in front of the car. He was then told to turn around because his precious prince is busy and can’t attend to him right now. Why do they want to keep this a secret from Kyungsoo? What exactly is happening that must be kept hidden?

Kyungsoo sighed and stood up from Junmyeon’s kitchen table.

Junmyeon looked up at him. “You leaving?”

Kyungsoo nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll study on my own at home.”

Junmyeon stood up to walk him towards the exit. “Don’t worry about this so much ok? I’m sure you guys will talk this out soon enough.” He patted his shoulder in reassurance.

“Thanks.”

Junmyeon opened the door. “You want me to give you a ride back home?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, thank you though.” It seemed ridiculous to get a ride considering he lived only a couple blocks away.

“Be careful walking home.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “See ya.”

The young man walked out into the street, thoughts taking over his mind. He didn’t want to think about this, he wanted everything to be normal. But, his life in general was far from that. He looked up at the moon above him. It was a pretty night, not much light where he lived so the stars twinkled beautifully above. He looked straight on ahead, not much noise either, so he could walk in silence. He usually enjoyed silence, but right now, that meant nothing to distract him from his worries. What if Baekhyun had found a new human? Someone who’s blood tasted sweeter than his own. Kyungsoo shook the thought away immediately. He may be mad, but he couldn’t doubt his vampire. When Baekhyun finally does call him though he will definetly give him the cold shoulder for at least a wee-

“Kyungsoo!”

He turned towards the direction of his name and saw red eyes in front of him. He shut his eyes as he felt nails digging into his throat. He felt his body flying as if he was a rag doll being clutched by a child.

Suddenly there was a rancid odor emanating from behind him and a sharp pain coming from the back of his head. He suddenly felt himself gasping for air and realized that the nails were still digging into his skin. He opened his eyes to see red eyes staring into his. “Tell him this is a warning.” At least that’s what Kyungsoo thinks the monster in front of him hissed out. He grabbed the arm and tried tugging it off, kicking with all the strength he could muster out, but nothing worked. Was this it? He looked up at the stars again, his hands beginning to get weak from the lack of oxygen entering his brain. He suddenly felt himself able to breathe and slowly felt the nails that were burrowing, beginning to disappear. He felt a huge weight get lifted off of him as the monster on top of him let go of his neck and off of his body. He grabbed his throat and coughed, his lungs finally able to inhale what they needed. He looked around his surroundings and realized he was in a dumpster. The trash below him had taken some of the impact, but he still had a throbbing pain in his head. He wanted to jump out and run, he wanted his vampire here. But his body wouldn’t let him. He was letting out heavy breaths as he looked up. He heard snarls and couldn’t recognize them and perhaps that’s why his body wouldn’t move. Out of fear that there was danger. The snarls began to fade away and so did his heavy breathing. He stood still for a moment then the snarls died down completely. He waited motionless, then heard footsteps walking towards him.

He felt his heart race again, he felt so helpless. All he could do was wait until a vampire drained him clean right now.

He felt his heart beat go normal when he saw a head peek in the dumpster.

“You’re ok.” Luhan sighed in relief.  “Baekhyun would have killed us if…forget it.”

Luhan extended a hand and Kyungsoo took it. He climbed out of the trash and held his head as he shut his eyes. He opened them and saw Luhan wide eyed. “Are you ok?”

Kyungsoo nodded “Yeah.” He said as he tried to ignore the pulsating feeling in his head.

“I’ll walk you home.”

The both of them walked in silence. Luhan was alert the whole way, having his head up high and looking around every twenty seconds. When they finally arrived at Kyungsoo’s apartment, Luhan let himself in and inspected the whole place. Kyungsoo merely scoffed and walked over to the medicine cabinet, the throbbing pain still in his head. He took pain medication and walked back outside to find Luhan sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

_“Yes, he’s fine. … Don’t worry Im going to stay here tonight. …ok … love you.”_

By the way he ended the conversation it was easy to figure out he was talking to Minseok. They were that couple that was one sided when it came to PDA. Luhan would be constantly doing things that made it extremely obvious who was whipped in their relationship.

Luhan looked up to him and smiled, “you gona eat?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I ate at Junmyeon’s.”

Luhan held the phone in his hand and put it away back into his pocket. “I’m staying here, is that cool?”

Kyungsoo sat in front of him, “Prince’s orders?”

Luhan chuckled and shook his head. “No. My own orders and Minseok’s.”

Kyungsoo picked up his backpack and placed it upon his lap. “Do I get a say whether you can stay or not?” He asked as he pulled out his notebook and pencil.

Luhan looked at him as if he was thinking hard about something. “Sorry, but no. You got attacked and I need to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Who was that guy anyway?”

Luhan’s lips pierced together. “Classified.”

Kyungsoo released a sigh and placed his hand over his face. He chuckled and threw his head back against the sofa. “Of course.” He stayed there for a minute then felt a cold hand against his neck again. He straighted up only to find Luhan inches away from him and staring intently at his neck.

“He was choking you?”

Kyungsoo shrugged off the hand upon his shoulder. “Yeah. Didn’t you know? I thought you pulled him off.”

Luhan took a step back and shook his head. “No. Jongdae did that.”

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo dropped his backpack in surprise. “Jongdae was there?”

Luhan nodded. “Yeah. He pulled him off and threw him towards me then we fought. Don’t worry though, he won’t be bugging anyone ever again, Jongdae and I made sure of that.”

Kyungsoo shuddered. So that’s why Jongdae wasn’t here. 

“Luhan, please tell me what’s going on.”

Luhan sighed and sat back down on the couch. “Minseok told me not to.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes and decided to use Luhan’s weakness. “Imagine you were still human and Minseok suddenly stopped talking to you. How would you feel?”

Luhan shook his head and scoffed. “Don’t do this Kyungsoo.” He twiddled his thumbs together and looked down at them.

“I haven’t heard from him in two weeks and I know nothing. Please Luhan, you can relate to me better than anyone.”

Luhan bit the inside of his cheeks, his mouth coming together like a fish. His eyes were looking away and his fingers were intertwined together. He sat up straight and pulled at the sides of his black leather jacket. “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone I told you.”

Kyungsoo nodded vigorously.  

Luhan sighed and opened his mouth. “Baekhyun is in a predicament.” By the way Luhan looked up at the ceiling made it obvious that he was choosing his words carefully. “Minseok would get really mad if he found out I was telling you this.”

Kyungsoo blinked twice. “Uh…I won’t tell him anything I promise.” Minseok is the head of the royal guard. His job is to make sure that the king, queen, and prince were safe in every single situation. It was Minseok who had assigned Jongdae and Chanyeol as Baekhyun’s royal guard. Luhan had joined in being Baekhyun’s royal guard shortly after he had become a vampire, about twenty years ago. 

Luhan looked up at the ceiling again, “Baekhyun has a brother.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at this. “He has a brother?”

Luhan nodded. “Yes…the king had a wife before Baekhyun’s mother. He was forced to marry her because his parents made him. The king never loved her, yet per his parent’s request, he told himself he did.  Later on, he was pressured to have a child with her and Baekhyun’s brother was born. Three years later, he met Baekhyun’s mother, a vampire that wasn’t of royal blood, he felt awful, but fell in love with her. The king eventually told his queen that he had fallen in love with someone else, which made her have nothing but hate. He apologized and promised to never leave his son. His parents disowned him and even to this day, Baekhyun doesn’t know who his grandparents from his dad’s side are. Later, he married Baekhyun’s mother and Baekhyun was born. With me so far?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You can go on.”

“Well now…Baekhyun and his brother are in line for the throne. They are holding meetings with tons of vampires so that they can decide who should be the next king. Baekhyun’s brother is a selfish asshole, who wants the whole throne for himself and for Baekhyun to get kicked out completely. Of course, that can’t happen, Baekhyun would stay a prince and we would stay by his side. Baekhyun finds this whole thing a headache and says that if his brother wants the throne so bad he can have it.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “Then, what’s the problem? If Baekhyun is saying he can have it then why is his brother arguing so much?”

Luhan sighed. “The kingdom wants Baekhyun as king. That infuriates his brother.”

“But how is that Baekhyun’s fault? Tell Baekhyun to take the throne and finish this argument!”

Luhan scoffed, “Don’t you see Kyungsoo.” His patience was wearing thin. “In order for Baekhyun to be king, he has to marry a vampire. If Baekhyun’s brother finds out he has a boyfriend that is human, who knows what he might try to do to you.”

Kyungsoo gave him a perplexed look. “Why would he hurt me? If I marry Baekhyun, he will never be king.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Kyungsoo, Baekhyun has a human boyfriend, meaning that his brother will try to kill you before Baekhyun turns you into one of us. Kyungsoo, you are the only thing keeping Baekhyun from taking the throne. You are the deciding factor of whether or not he will become king. He is avoiding you, so that his brother won’t hurt you.”

That was it. He was doing this not for himself, but for Kyungsoo. All of this time Kyungsoo had been worried that Baekhyun had found someone else and now he felt like the worst person on the planet. Baekhyun did everything he could to make sure Kyungsoo would be okay and Kyungsoo actually doubted him at one point. It was so that he could be safe from any vampire…wait…

“Luhan?”

“Yeah?”

“That vampire from earlier told me something. “

Luhan raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He told me to tell him that this is a warning.”

Silence, the both of them stood quiet for a while.

Luhan was in front of Kyungsoo in a second, “Soo, I need you to think hard, what else did he say?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide as he stared into Luhan’s “That’s it.”

Luhan bit his bottom lip, “Stay there okay?” Luhan took out his phone and began pressing the screen and immediately pressed it to his ear. He walked towards Kyungsoo’s room and shut the door behind him.

Kyungsoo sighed and threw his head back. Now there was a vampire who he needed to avoid at all costs because of a stupid sibling grudge. He is almost positive that the vampire from earlier was related, although he had no proof, he had a gut instinct.

Baekhyun was such an idiot, he was avoiding him to keep him safe.  
Kyungsoo scoffed and shook his head. He always knew his boyfriend was a hopeless romantic but this was definetly something else.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He heard a voice like sugar call his name and he knew who it belonged to. He stiffened right away and his eyes shot towards the window. His white curtains were blowing against it as the wind came through. A slender hand reached out to close it and curtains fell just as the hand locked it.

“Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo stood up quickly and Baekhyun was in his arms in a second. Kyungsoo held him tight and placed his head on his shoulder.

“I thought you were dead, you idiot!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he buried his face into Kyungsoo’s hoodie.

“Me? You’re the one hiding.”

Baekhyun took his head back and stared at him. He was pouting and Kyungsoo could tell he was trying to keep it together. Kyungsoo held his face tenderly in between his hands and leaned in to kiss him. Baekhyun made no hesitation and kissed him back. He missed him…he missed him so much. Having Baekhyun here made him forget that he was ever mad at him. All he ever wanted was standing right here. Eventually Baekhyun parted and looked at him as he caught his breath.

“I heard you got attacked and I got here as fast as I could.”

Kyungsoo gave him a crooked smile. “I’m fine.”

Baekhyun sighed, “So troublesome.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Me? My boyfriend has been ignoring me for the past two weeks!”

Luhan suddenly walked in from Kyungsoo’s room. He was holding the phone then he furrowed his brows once he saw who was there.

“Baekhyun! What are you doing here?” He said in a loud tone.

Baekhyun turned around and hissed. “I’m here to see Kyungsoo!”

Luhan hissed back. “You’re not supposed to be here! What if you were followed?”

Baekhyun gave him an angry scowl. “I’ve been gone far too long! Besides, I overheard your boyfriend and Jongdae talking about Kyungsoo getting strangled.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean you can just appear out of nowhere.”

“I told you guys to watch him as if your existence depended on it!” Baekhyun snarled out.

Kyungsoo got in front of him defensively. “Baekhyun! They did their best, without them I would probably be dead.”

Baekhyun’s brows softened. The fists that were clenched by his sides began to loosen their grip. His stance that seemed to be stiff began to relax. “I…let me just stay here please Luhan. I been stressed these past days. I miss him. Please.”

Luhan sighed. “I’ll talk to Minseok and see what he says.”

An hour passed and Minseok had reluctantly said yes, after much cutesy talk by Luhan. Jongdae and Chanyeol kept whining in the background on what a bad idea this was, but Minseok can’t say no to his Luhan after he does his aegyo. Luhan jumped out the window, but not before taking a final glance at the couple behind him. “Be careful Baek,” He said before leaving.

Baekhyun led them to Kyungsoo’s bed and made it for the both of them to lay in. Kyungsoo let himself in Baekhyun arms this time. They didn’t talk much. Kyungsoo didn’t want to, he just wanted to feel Baekhyun with him, to know he wouldn’t leave again. But, he knew that was inevitable.

“I don’t know if I’ll still be here when you wake up. But I promise to try and stay for as long as possible, ok?”

Kyungsoo tried his best to stay awake all night, he really did. But eventually sleep overcame him. He fell asleep in his vampire’s arms.

***

Baekhyun had no idea that Kyungsoo knew what was going on. Kyungsoo never questioned him about what exactly was happening and didn’t need to. Luhan was keeping him informed on everything. He was well aware of the fact that Baekhyun was being extremely diligent now that he knew his brother was behind Kyungsoo’s vampire attack. Apparently, Baekhyun’s brother didn’t know who Kyungsoo was, Jongdae made sure his informant didn’t get back alive to tell him. But, he did know that Baekhyun was head over heels for a human. Luhan made sure to tell Kyungsoo every detail, because if it was him, he would want to know everything happening with his baozi. It turned out that shortly after Baekhyun found out who was behind the attack, he had confronted his brother and punched him across the face. The both of them went at it, but luckily Minseok and Chanyeol broke it up before they could kill each other.

“You should have let Baekhyun tear him to shreds!” Jongdae had said after he found out what had happened.

Kyungsoo also learned that Baekhyun’s brother hated Baekhyun. Ever since they were kids, he would do everything he could to make sure he was miserable. Even though Baekhyun was still that little puppy, he was also able to become a viscous vampire if he needed to.

For the past couple of weeks, Baekhyun had been coming by secretly. He would sneak in through the window, usually toppling in, and land on the floor giggling. Two of his royal guards would be with him. Kyungsoo would smirk at them and continue cooking his dinner. The vampire wouldn’t stay long, but it was better than not seeing him at all. Baekhyun would talk as Kyungsoo ate (listened) nothing new. Baekhyun wouldn’t talk about what was going on at home and Kyungsoo wouldn’t push it. He would leave later, leaving Kyungsoo alone with whichever royal guard stayed behind. He was being watched over more than usual lately. Which was annoying for Kyungsoo but, according to Baekhyun, was for his own safety.

Minseok and Luhan were with Baekhyun today and Luhan was set to stay. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what they do while he sleeps but it doesn’t really matter to him, as long as they don’t make a mess.

“Baekhyun, we have to go now.”  Minseok said as he took a quick glance at his phone.

Kyungsoo had been finishing up his last grain of rice when he looked up at Baekhyun.

“Now?” Baekhyun asked in a whiny tone.

Minseok nodded. “You can stay right Luhan?”

Luhan smiled. “Yeah. I’ll take care of the little penguin.”

Kyungsoo punched his arm playfully and Luhan laughed as he rubbed it.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok?” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo and smiled his rectangular smile.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, I have homework anyway. And all you do is bother.”

Minseok chuckled. “Finally someone says it.”

Baekhyun went behind the human and hugged him. “You love me.” He said in a cutesy tone.

Kyungsoo shrugged him off. “Ya!” he exclaimed with a smile. Usually Kyungsoo would allow this type of behavior, but his friends were there and he wasn’t really one for PDA.

Baekhyun and Minseok left out the window and disappeared into the night quickly. Luhan shut the window immediately and turned over to look at Kyungsoo. “I’ll just watch television, don’t mind me.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Go ahead.”

Kyungsoo took his dirty dishes and washed them all by hand. Luhan sat on the sofa and watched some drama that was airing. He claimed he liked it because the story was good, but everyone knew that the actress had a resemblance to Minseok.

Kyungsoo sat on the sofa that was located next to the one Luhan was seated on. He placed his backpack on his lap, but homework was the last thing on his mind. He had a question, one that only Luhan could answer. He stared at the screen and bit his bottom lip, pondering exactly how he should ask it.

“Why do you like that drama again?”

Luhan’s eyes looked over at Kyungsoo then back at the screen, mouth open ajar.

“The story.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You’re sure it’s not ‘cuz the actress looks like Minseok?”

Luhan laughed and looked at him. “That may have something to do with it too.”

Kyungsoo laughed and his lips turned into the heart he was known for.

“You’re really whipped.” Kyungsoo said as he continued laughing.

Luhan threw himself back on the couch as he laughed even harder. “I’m not!”

“Is that why you gave up being human for him?”

Luhan scoffed, “I didn’t give up being human for him. It was either that or I died.”

Kyungsoo scrunched up his face in confusion. It was at this moment that he realized he didn’t actually know Luhan’s story. He never bothered asking and the topic never came up.

“He used to feed on me, then one day…” Luhan trailed off as he looked into the distance.

This was Kyungsoo’s chance. The opportunity that presented itself was just too perfect.

“Luhan, how does a human become a vampire?”

Luhan’s eyes looked over to look into his. There was something in them that Kyungsoo couldn’t describe.

“You want to be a vampire for him?”

Kyungsoo gulped, “Well I mean…it would be best.”

“Vampire fangs, believe it or not, are very similar to snakes.”

“Snakes? Well they are sharp.”

Luhan smiled and his face scrunched up. “Well yeah, but I mean…they also secrete venom.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion. How is it possible for there to be venom? Baekhyun had pierced his flesh dozens of times. If there was venom, then surely Kyungsoo would be dead by now.

“Vampire fangs can secrete venom and we can feel as it builds up in the glands located in our gums. It builds up as we drink blood, if it builds up too much it’s gona start to trickle down the fangs. It can also build up in cases of anger. If a vampire’s venom enters another, it can act as poison because it’s an unfamiliar substance entering one’s body.”

“What happens if it enters a human?”

Luhan puffed up his cheeks then released a laugh. “You die.”

Kyungsoo blinked twice. “Oh.” He looked down at his hands, they were intertwined together on his lap. That explains why Baekhyun parts from him in the middle of each feeding.

“Then you awaken as a vampire.”

Kyungsoo’s head quirked up upon hearing this.

“If the venom is left in a human, it kills them, then they wake up a vampire.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped. So that was it. He stared at Luhan, unsure of what to say next. He had finally obtained the answer he wanted for so long.

“Is that what you wanted to know?” Luhan asked as he scoffed.

Kyungsoo shut his mouth and shut his eyes, “Yeah,” He opened his eyes to look at Luhan, “How did you…turn into a vampire?”

The question was sudden and Luhan tilted his head to the right slowly. He was giving him a tiny smile. “Curious?”

Kyungsoo nodded again. “A little.”

“I got attacked by a vampire. Minseok smelled my blood and found me on the brink of death. Every single bone in my body was broken and most of my blood was either on the floor or got drunk. I was gona die that day, Minseok didn’t want me to leave him. It was weird, seeing Minseok crumble like that. Anyway, he bit my arm and I thought it was a nice gift, my vampire could feed on me one last time, I could give him all that I had to offer before I left him. But then, I remember him parting and I felt something seeping throughout my body.”

Luhan was looking down then looked up at Kyungsoo again, “Is this making sense?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo eyes were wide with curiosity.

“It feels like something cold traveling inside of you. I felt it in my arm first, then everywhere. But, the cold fluid left a trail of blazing heat behind it. The venom killing you off is extremely painful. It only took a minute for me to die, it felt like an eternity. The last thing my human eyes saw was a pained face on Minseok. The first thing I saw with my vampire eyes was Minseok still leaning over me with a worried expression. His arms were on my chest and he was shaking me.”

“It seems like it’s immediate.” Kyungsoo commented.

Luhan chuckled, “Yeah, Minseok said I was out for like a minute.”

Kyungsoo stared at him intently. Homework wasn’t even on his mind now.

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun has been weighing his options recently.”

“What do you mean?”

Luhan tilted his mouth to the side, “he is being pressured by his parents to marry a vampire and he has been thinking of…well…you know.”

Was Kyungsoo ready to be a vampire? He knew he wanted to be with Baekhyun and the only way to make this relationship work, in the long run, was to be bid goodbye to his human life. Whenever Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, he knew it was right. They were destined to be together, which meant that he was destined to be a vampire. He shivered at the thought and shook his head.

“You cold?” Luhan asked.

“Yeah, Im gona head on to bed. I’ll see ya tomorrow morning if you’re not gone.”

Luhan smiled at him, “Night.”

Kyungsoo walked over to his room, got ready for bed, and began to unmake it. As he picked up the pillow swiftly he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a light brown piece of paper on the floor. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he picked it up. None of his stationary looked like this, how did such a tiny thing get on the floor? He unfolded it slowly and, in messy handwriting, a message was inside of it. It read: “ _Meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 7, not in the morning_ 'ㅅ' “

Kyungsoo chuckled. How did he sneak this in his room without him noticing, Baekhyun was full of surprises. He looked over at the closed door, the only thing keeping him away from Luhan. He tore the paper up into tiny pieces and opened his window. He let the wind cradle them away from his hands. He watched as they floated away into the city.

***

The bridge was a place that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo used to go to see each other before Baekhyun had told anyone in the royal court about their relationship. They called it “the bridge” because they would meet up right under a bridge. It was a little rocky and it connected the sea to land. It was a serene place where the both of them would talk or just sit together in silence. Baekhyun would snuggle under his arm and they could stay like that for hours. They didn’t really go there after Baekhyun told his court about him. There was no need to meet in secret anymore.

Kyungsoo waited sitting on a rock. It was 7 on the dot. It was a chilly evening and he wore a black hoodie accompanied with his black cap. He stared off into the sea, the waves crashed against a couple of rocks overhead, the noise was actually pretty relaxing.

He heard a crack from behind him and was about to turn his head when he felt a pair of soft hands place themselves on his eyes gently. He smiled as he placed his own hands over them. The one behind him giggled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing Kyungsoo’s smile to get wider. Kyungsoo turned around to see Baekhyun smiling down at him, Kyungsoo swiftly lifted up his head and closed the distance between them. Baekhyun’s lips were soft against his and he cradled his face in his hand. The kiss was soft and sweet, just like the first time.

Kyungsoo eventually parted to see a half lidded Baekhyun. He laughed and sat back down properly.

Baekhyun chuckled and sat next to him, “You missed me?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “What do you think idiot?”

Baekhyun snuggled under his chin. “I missed you too.”

The both of them sat under the stars as they talked. It had felt like such a long time since it had just been them two.

“Baekhyun, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Can we talk about…me becoming a vampire?

Baekhyun sat up straight and looked directly at him. “I think we should.”

Kyungsoo was expecting more of a resilience or some sort of whine, so he was a little surprised that Baekhyun had agreed so easily.

“Kyungsoo, you need to know something.”

Kyungsoo placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. The vampire’s eyes were looking off into the sea. Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun wasn’t one to stay quiet and even if he was, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes or scheming smile. But, Baekhyun didn’t have either of these things on his face. Instead, he looked worried or scared.

“I have been staying away from you because…I’ve been having meetings with the royal court about who is going to be the next king. My dad has to pass it down soon and we need to see who is going to be the next king and-“

Kyungsoo placed his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. “Don’t worry, Luhan told me everything.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide and he turned to look at him.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Luhan was keeping me up to date on everything that was going on with you.” He dropped his hand on his lap and saw Baekhyun’s mouth wide open.

“You know about my brother?!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Kyungsoo laughed. “Yes.”

“So, you know what I have to do to be heir to the throne?”

“You need to be responsible.” Kyungsoo answered teasingly.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Well yeah, but I mean…I need someone by my side too.”

Kyungsoo looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and looked away. “I need to marry a vampire.”

Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Um…you wana…marry me?”

Kyungsoo’s smile grew wider, “Sure.”

Baekhyun’s head flicked back. “Really?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly as his heart shaped smile creeped up.

Baekhyun swallowed, “You do know that you have to be a vampire right?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “I’m well aware Baek.” He scooted closer to him until their faces were inches apart. “I been thinking about it a lot and…I’m willing to give up my human life to be with you.”

Baekhyun looked at him, eyes wide.

“I want to be your vampire.”

Baekhyun smiled and shook his head as he looked down. “You’re something else Soo.”

Kyungsoo looked at his vampire as his head was facing towards the floor. He was smiling and he looked genuinely happy.

Kyungsoo was about to reach out so that he could move a strand of hair from his face, but he couldn’t because he got startled by something. From behind him he heard a blood curling snarl. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun’s eyes lift up immediately and he saw his vampire get grabbed by the throat and pushed against the floor.

Baekhyun shut his eyes tight and Kyungsoo looked as someone was pinning his vampire.

_“You’re so stupid, you lead me right to your pathetic human.”_

Kyungsoo didn’t recognize the voice, it was deep and had a menacing tone to it. He gasped, stood up, and ran towards his target. He tackled the one on top of Baekhyun and managed to get him off. Kyungsoo clung onto broad shoulders, doing his best to give Baekhyun enough time to stand. He felt a hand grab onto his hoodie and he got flung towards a rock. His spine was in pain as he made impact with it. He let out a scream then heard a hiss followed shortly after. He sat on the floor, back pressed against the rock. He looked up and saw Baekhyun crouched in front of him. He was letting out hisses as the stranger in front of him threatened to take a step closer. Kyungsoo let out steady breaths as he tried to stand, but fell back down. His spine was aching and there was no way it was going to let him get up.

 _“You brought me right to him.”_ The stranger said, his red eyes glowing.

He was a bit taller than Baekhyun and had his black hair in disarray. He had a similar smile to Baekhyun, only he looked scarier. Baekhyun’s smile was friendly and he was always giving off an inviting aura. This guy’s aura was menacing, he looked as though he was ready to kill.

Baekhyun hissed again, a warning towards the stranger to step away.

The stranger instead, hissed back and flung towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun hissed and met him halfway.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo hollered out.

Their bodies collided and a fight began. Kyungsoo could do nothing other than watch. Vampires fighting was a sight that no one should have to witness. It consisted of snarls, biting, clawing, and punches. Kyungsoo watched wide eyed as his vampire got thrown around like a doll. Baekhyun fell to the floor and the stranger grabbed him by the collar, he flung him towards the water and Baekhyun landed with a huge splash into it. Baekhyun wasn’t much of a fighter, Kyungsoo knew this. What made it worse is, he hadn’t fed on Kyungsoo for weeks now. That meant that he was weak right now. Vampires were at their peak right after they fed, their strength declines then they need to feed again.

Kyungsoo’s mouth widened and he tried again to stand, but the pain radiating throughout his back was unbearable.

The monster in front of him turned around and locked eyes with him. Kyungsoo gasped and watched as it made long, fast strides towards him.

He let his body fall to its side and tried to drag himself away, but he knew it was futile. He heard a scoff right behind him.

He felt his body begin to get lifted off of the sand. The monster was grabbing him by his hoodie and pinned him against a bigger rock. His cheek stung from the impact as the bumpy surface dug into it. All he could see were the rocks next to it, he didn’t want to see the vampire holding him so he was a little grateful that he didn’t pin him by his back.

_“So, you’re my brother’s precious human.”_

This was Baekhyun’s brother, he had an idea, but now it was confirmed.

_“I’ll make this quick, my grudge isn’t with you.”_

Upon hearing this Kyungsoo tried to muster up his strength to try and kick his way out of this. But the monster simply kicked one of his legs, hard. He heard a snap and felt another surge of pain, coming from the back of his knee.

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth together.

_“But first, let’s have a taste.”_

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide, “Don’t, don’t!” He yelled out.  

But his pleas were left unheard, he felt teeth grazing on his neck, finally piercing it. He let out a scream, Baekhyun had never bitten this hard. He felt his blood all going to one area specifically.  It felt like forever until he began feeling lightheaded, his blood was leaving his body too fast for it to keep up. He began to feel himself go weak and the pain was beginning to fade away as well.

His screams died down and his body became completely limp. His eyes were beginning to get heavy as they begged to close, which he almost obliged to until the teeth on his neck disappeared.

He fell onto his back and his cheek hit the floor. He watched as Baekhyun flung the guy into the air, eyes a deep red. Kyungsoo’s breaths were coming out slowly. This couldn’t be it, he can’t leave yet. His vision would go blurry, then adjust again. He made out little things, like the fact that Baekhyun was losing. He wanted to get up, he needed to help, but he had no more strength in him anymore.

 _“Please, not yet, please let me help him.”_ He thought to himself.

His vampire was losing, he was getting mauled. He felt anger, but he also felt cold. He wanted to grab Baekhyun and run away, to sit by a fire, cuddled up with him. He wanted to get warm, he wanted to live. Kyungsoo got his wish sooner than he thought he would, the cold in his body was replaced with a soothing warmth. The warmth got hotter and hotter until he felt as though he was being burned alive. He wanted to scream, but he had no strength left in him. It felt like there was a furnace inside of his body, scorching him from the inside. He felt his body trembling as the pain got extreme. Death was surely better than the excruciating torture he was being forced to endure. Tears began to sting the corner of his eyes as he looked more and more at the fight. If he could, he would rip at the guy’s throat, then beat him to a pulp. His eyes began to feel heavier than before and he wanted so bad to close them. His breaths were coming out heavy as the fire inside of him showed no trace of calming down.

His eyes eventually closed and he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw his parents smiling faces as he was born, he saw his friends laughing as they hung out together, he saw birthday’s, Christmases, and last but not least, he saw Baekhyun, and the day they had first met. When he had bitten his bottom lip and his snapback was flipped sideways. _Goodbye Baekhyun, I’m sorry._

_….._

_“Your human is dead, Baekhyun!”_

Kyungsoo heard a voice from the distance, wait hear?

He felt his hand at his side twitch and he opened his eyes slowly. He saw sand by his face and he lifted up his gaze slowly. As his vision became clearer he made out his vampire on the floor, trembling. He was panting and his lower lip was quivering. He felt a wave of anger engulf him. How dare someone make HIS vampire upset! His eyes shot up and he saw the stranger leaning over Baekhyun, cackling a hideous howl. He felt his teeth grit together and his fists tighten at his sides. The torture that was there earlier was replaced by an undeniable amount of power.

The monster that was teasing Baekhyun lifted up his leg, threatening to kick him. That was all it took to set Kyungsoo off, next thing he knew he was on the monster’s back, clawing and biting at him. The stranger hollered as he tried to yank Kyungsoo off, but Kyungsoo climbed off in the blink of an eye and was in front of him in a flash. He let out a hiss, causing the stranger in front of him to make his eyes go wide. Kyungsoo lifted up his fist and punched his face, the guy flew in the air and Kyungsoo went after him. Kyungsoo jumped and he would have been surprised at how high he was going if he didn’t feel like such a predator. He reached out and grabbed the stranger by his hair, he pulled on it and tightened his fist. He aimed directly for his stomach and once it made impact, the stranger let out a sputter and fell directly into the water. Kyungsoo stared as the water made a splash, then he realized something. He was in the air!

He blinked twice then looked at his surroundings, he was next to clouds! He gasped as he felt himself falling back down to the ground. His head faced down and he saw that he was about to hit the floor and that he was coming down fast! He shut his eyes and he landed…on his feet. He opened his eyes and realized he had landed perfectly. His eyes darted in all directions and they finally landed on Baekhyun. He had his mouth gawking open, eyes wide.

Kyungsoo was next to him in a flash, in a speed that was new to him.

 He leaned down next to him and cupped his face gently. Baekhyun’s eyes looked him over, first his lips, then up to his eyes. Baekhyun lifted up his hand placed it over Kyungsoo’s, he didn’t remove his gaze from his eyes.

“Soo, you’re a-“Baekhyun shut his eyes tight and shook his head. “We got to get out of here.” He replied, barely above a whisper.

***

They both got to Baekhyun’s room extremely quick. Baekhyun said that they would be safe there. His brother would never try to hurt him under his parent’s roof, he knew better. If either of Baekhyun’s royal guards heard a hiss, they would be by his side in a heartbeat. They are always ready to fight and protect the prince from whatever the threat was, even if it was his brother. Kyungsoo ran behind Baekhyun at a speed that he doesn’t think he would ever get used to. He stood in the middle of the room, spinning around slowly in 360 degrees. It looked like Baekhyun’s room, but at the same time, it didn’t. It seemed as though everything was clearer like it was in high definition. It’s as if his old eyes were fogged up and he had put on a set of glasses that showed him exactly what the world looked like. Baekhyun stood by his bed, taking in Kyungsoo with his eyes. Kyungsoo’s eyes had returned back to their normal shade of brown as they wandered the room. They were extremely red when Baekhyun saw him kicking his brother’s ass.

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun and smiled. Baekhyun eyes lit up and he smiled back immediately. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, really looked at him with his new set of eyes and that’s when he realized, Baekhyun was breathtaking. From his dark hair, to his twinkling eyes, all the way down to his bright smile. He wishes to see that smile forever, he hopes it never goes away, he never wants to see the way Baekhyun looked before, helpless, terrified, anguished…Kyungsoo felt his pulse race and his palms clench.

Baekhyun’s smiled dropped, “Kyungsoo?”

“Baekhyun!” A voice called from outside.

Kyungsoo’s head turned towards the source of the sound. The voice came from behind the door, it suddenly flung open and Kyungsoo got in front of HIS vampire. He let out a hiss as he crouched a little lower.

Minseok put his arms up defensively as his eyes widened. “Kyung-Kyungsoo?” He asked in disbelief.

Kyungsoo straightened up after seeing who it was, but still, grabbed his vampire by the waist and pulled him in. Baekhyun looked over at him in surprise.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok began putting his arms down slowly, “What happen?”

Baekhyun looked dumbfounded at Kyungsoo then looked at Minseok, “Surprise?” He said with a crooked smile.

Minseok was about to say something, but then, Chanyeol and Jongdae barged in the room, fangs baring out, but stopped once they saw Kyungsoo. Their mouths dropped open as they looked him over.

“Kyungsoo?!” Chanyeol yelled out.

 Minseok grabbed the back of the taller vampire’s neck. “You’re too loud, Park!”

Chanyeol shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth together, “Ok, ok! I’ll shut up.”

Jongdae straightened up and let out a chuckle. “We came running after we heard an unfamiliar hiss, turns out it was just you…red eyes suit you by the way.”

Kyungsoo had his brows furrowed as he held Baekhyun close to him, but then he softened and stared at Jongdae, “They’re red?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongdae smiled and nodded, “Red as blood.”

Kyungsoo let out a quiet gasp and walked over to Baekhyun’s mirror. When he saw the one looking back at him, his mouth dropped. Brown eyes were replaced with dark red irises, teeth that were once normal, were now sharp fangs that threatened to hurt whoever provoked their owner.

“This is great news!” Minseok suddenly exclaimed.

Kyungsoo turned around to see him smiling from ear to ear. “There is nothing to hold you back anymore! You have to tell your parents the good news!”

Baekhyun gave Minseok a crooked smile and nodded slowly.

Jongdae chuckled, “They’re definetly going to be thrilled.”

“Am I the only one that is a little scared?” Chanyeol asked as he tried hiding behind Minseok.

Baekhyun yawned and stretched out his arms. He shut his eyes tight and brought them down to his sides. “Guys, I’m actually sleepy.”

That was Baekhyun’s way of saying _“I want to be alone with Kyungsoo, leave now.”_

Minseok quirked up an eyebrow and chuckled. “You have to tell them tomorrow. And you have to tell us what finally made you decide to change him.”

“And you can’t leave out any details!” Chanyeol butted in as he pointed a finger at Baekhyun.

“Ya! Ok.” Baekhyun huffed out.

“I never thought the day would come when Kyungsoo became a vampire.” Jongdae chimed in, smiling.

Kyungsoo smiled and his scary demeanor was replaced with an innocent child. His red eyes gone and his new fangs were now hidden away.

“Night Baekhyun,” Minseok said as he grabbed the other two vampire’s hands, pulling them out with him. 

“Goodnight…” Baekhyun followed them, pushing Chanyeol out. He shut the door once he and Kyungsoo were the only ones in the room.

“Did you really try and pull off the _I’m sleepy_ excuse?”

Baekhyun flung around. “It worked didn’t it?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “To an extent.”

Baekhyun pouted, “We’re all alone and that’s all that matters right.”

Kyungsoo smiled, then shrugged. “I suppose.” His eyes slowly crept to look out the window. “What’s gona happen to your brother?”

Baekhyun grabbed his hand and Kyungsoo looked up to find himself next to him. “Don’t worry bout him ok? He can’t do anything anymore considering his stupid plan was stopped.”

Kyungsoo nodded and twisted his mouth to the side. He wasn’t about to let anyone hurt Baekhyun, it doesn’t matter to him who you are. Kyungsoo was about to step into the role as Baekhyun’s ultimate guardian angel.

Baekhyun smiled. “Kyungsoo, you’re officially going to be introduced to my mom and dad tomorrow as my boyfriend. They’re gona be so happy to see you!” He said enthusiastically.

Kyungsoo smiled. “I thought it was fiancé?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise. “Huh?”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Did you forget what you asked me earlier?”

Baekhyun’s mouth opened then shut again. He gulped and opened his mouth again, “I-“

Kyungsoo placed a finger over his vampire’s lips. “Let me do the honors then.”

Kyungsoo placed his hands on top of Baekhyun’s and sighed. He slowly let his body drop until he was on one knee. He never let Baekhyun escape his gaze and while still holding his hand tightly in between his as he asked, “Baekhyun, will you marry me?”

Baekhyun’s lips quirked up into a smile.

“I promise to be with you, throughout it all. I won’t ever leave your side, no matter what happens.”

Baekhyun kneeled down in front of him, giving him a gentle smile. “You have to be with me, forever, is that ok?”

Kyungsoo smiled wide as he cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with one hand. “Forever.” He promised.

They sealed the promise with a kiss and it was at that moment that Kyungsoo knew, he had obtained what he had always wanted, for Baekhyun to be his…forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) I hope you liked it :D I think this came out cheesier than I had anticipated but whatever :P  
> Any sort of critique is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) any sort of critique is greatly appreciated :)  
> I was thinking of making this a series, but I'm not too sure yet haha xD  
> If you would like to message me privately, you can check out my twitter: @exoprincess456 :)  
> Or DM me on Instagram: _exo_princess_


End file.
